fengshenjifandomcom-20200214-history
Tian
Tian is the strongest warrior of Ancient Gods, the leader of the new Gods and the creator of the human race. He was also responsible for completely wiping out the Ancient Gods after they betrayed him. His real name is Hei Long (Black Dragon). Appearance A hundred thousand years ago, Tian was a muscular warrior that had blue irises with white sclerae and long, white hair which flowed to the top of his back. He wore red pants with a red sash which were under a long, gray spiky tasset that extended to his knees. On his legs, he wore gray spiky greaves and sabatons for his feet and on his top, he didn't wear anything but gray bandage wrappings that covered his palm, but left his fingers opened. He also had six red tattoo stripes which went from his chest, above his shoulder to the back; there were 3 tattoos on his left pecs and 3 on his right. He had a dark complexion similar to that of the dark ones except his was more dark brown than grey. His signature traits are the two dark, symbiotic dragons that are attached to his back: these dragons have ebony dark scales and spikes jutting out of their backs and they have light blue eyes. A hundred thousand years after, Tian resembles his-self from the past, but with few changes. His irises disappeared and his sclerae are still white but they turn light blue when he's in the heat of battle. He wears a lengthy, black cloak that covers his entire body and reaches the floor even when he stands but it is an open cloak with no buttons or zippers. He accompanies the cloak with black pants and a white sash and he has no body armor or gauntlets. However, like in the past, he retains his sharp, animal-like canines. His feet is larger than the average person and they resemble that of a beast not a human, dark one or new god. His hands also resemble that of a carnivorous animal as they have sharp claws for fingernails but the difference is his claws are black. His complexion also changes from dark brown to grey. Personality Tian, at the onset of the story, seems to have a cold, uncaring personality for most things, even the new gods and his son, Shi Xing. In fact, before he was killed by Shen Yen, even though it was said that he could have easily won and regained the heavens, he considered it "ridiculous" , which implied he didn't care enough to regain his position. However, this was due to Bai Long's death, who was the only entity Tian deeply cared for, to the extent he waited a hundred thousand years to revive her. In fact, it was his sole reason for his existence Feng Shen Ji chapter 97. When he's with Bai Long, it's the only time when he shows his emotional side, concerns and feelings. Tian hates and disregards humans, often referring to them as monkeys because he created them and saw them evolve to where they are. Da Ji noted that he prefers to stay out of the Central Plains, away from the humans' affairs. He usually laughs at humans' efforts to dethrone the gods, and this is shown when he laughed at Xin Yue Kui's prophecy and also when he laughs at Ah Gou's bragging. He also views the dark ones on the same level as humans, that is, he sees them as lowly, dirty beings compared to him. Just like the humans, he doesn't think the dark ones are capable of feeling emotions, thus couldn't be reasoned with but only forced. When Zi Yu brings up the complaints humans have against him and their right to be free from their "father" (who is Tian because he created humans), Tian shows some reason, in that he believes humans can only gain their freedom if they defeat him. Normally, Tian is usually calm and doesn't say too much. This, sometimes, extends to his battles like when he initially fought Zi Shou and Zi Yu. However, when his fighting spirit is awakened, he becomes more violent and outspoken, looking only to crush his opponents who stand against him. He also does well to treat the person he's fighting with more seriousness, be it human or dark one. When Zi Yu proved a worthy opponent, Tian drew out his weapon, the Blood Spear, which he only does for people who he takes seriously Feng Shen Ji ''chapter 89, page 30-32. Also, if he doesn't consider an individual strong or outstanding, he doesn't remember or acknowledge that person as noted by Zi Yu. During his battle against Huang Long, Tian showed arrogance, stubbornness, and unyielding determination. Abilities Tian was beyond everything. He was the trump card of the Ancient Gods during the first war against the Dark Ones, even to the point their leader was no match for him and ordered a retreat before Tian could kill them all. After the war ended, he was betrayed by his own kind and forced to slaughter every single Ancient God in an all out battle, which was a testament to his strength. Even when his power was one-tenth of what it originally was, it was said he would have not only have been able to defeat Shen Yen, but all those who invaded the gods' domain ''Feng Shen Ji ''chapter 97, page 5. '''Endurance: '''Tian's endurance was seemingly never-ending until he defeated his opponents. He was capable of fighting a full war against the Dark Ones' for ten days and even after he chased the Dark Ones' to hell, he was capable of fighting a subsequent battle against the Ancient Gods, outlasting them. In the fight against the rebel army, Tian was still able to get up after receiving a powerful blow from Ah Gou, who gathered soul power from all the Dark Ones in the battle, as if he was ready to keep fighting. '''Enhanced Speed: '''When his warrior spirit is released, Tian's speed and reflexes are increased to an extreme height that even the likes of Zi Yu and Wu Geng could barely hope to keep up with him. Bai Long mentioned that catching him off guard in this mode would not be possible. '''Enhanced Durability: '''Tian is naturally tough and resilient to damage. He was only able to be scratched by extreme attacks like Qiong Xiong Jie's Dragontooth in his Limit Break form. When his warrior spirit fully awakens, Tian's durability is increased that even the most powerful attack of Li Jing's Smelting Aura fist didn't scratch him, but merely served to annoy him. His only severe injury was the hit he took from Wu Geng powered by the Dark Ones during the battle. It took the combined power of the entire crystal mountain (which contained the Ancient Gods' transcendent vigor) to finally kill Tian. '''Enhanced Strength: '''Tian showed that he was capable of physically dispatching Great Generals of the Dark Ones' with minimal effort, even while trying to hold back. He was capable of repelling most of the Generals' attacks with his raw strength alone and even the Limit Break of Qiong Xiong Jie was broken, when Tian's warrior spirit awakened. And the greatest testament to his physical strength was when he was capable of temporarily matching Wu Geng's punch while the latter had the Soul Power of all the Dark Ones. The twin dragons on his back are also capable of ripping the likes of Qiong Xiong Jie into two, even while the latter was in his Limit Break mode. '''Intelligence': Tian has displayed not only high intelligence, but knowledge of humans. He is the one who created humans and gave them intellect. He also created the new gods using the body of humans and the transcendent vigor of the Ancient Gods that were left in the crystals. Apart from that, he has shown he has insight into details that may not be known, except if one has the Seer's Vision power; He was able to deduce Shen Yen was Pan Gu, without being told about it, while Bai Long knew it through her divine power. Divine Weapon Blood Spear: ''' This is the spear that Tian used to kill the ancient Dark Ones. While using it, Tian is capable of damaging Zi Yu's Heaven Punisher, in its defensive form as well as tossing him into the air, even when Zi Yu had the Soul Power of Qiong Xiong Jie. * '''Thunder Strike: '''This technique is activated when Tian strikes the ground, causing streams of electrifying lightning to rain down on the opponent. Also, this technique, when applied to his spear and thrown, causes explosions that surpasses even Tian Wu's Great Thunder Clap technique. '''Divine Power Divine Power: Monochrome is a power that suppresses everything around the user, restraining and draining the vitality of living things, accompanied by the withering of all color, hence it's name. In essence the Divine Power: Monochrome is a stasis field which slows down and even completely stops any and all movement in its area of effect. Its strength is based on the power of the user. As Tian stands above all in terms of power he can deal with lesser threats by simply releasing his aura. Even the withering of colours within its area is an effect of altering the motion of light particles. Monochromatic Aura: Suppresses all life-force and power in a vast area around the user. The monochromatic aura can cut the power of a great god by half, kill a lesser god, and even cause substantial damage to the surrounding environment. Monochromatic Wall: Counters all offensive forces, shielding the user from enemy attacks. It is created when Tian retracts his otherwise significantly larger aura back unto himself thus greatly increasing its effect. During his fight against Nitian Erxing Tian is shown to focus his Monochromatic Wall '''only between his palms easily stopping his opponent's most powerful attack with no effort at all. '''White Wall: '''Is the apex of the '''Divine Power: Monochrome. Tian completely focuses his Monochromatic wall around himself and at the same time empowers it with his Divine Essence enhancing it to its utmost. Anything close to him comes to a complete standstill making it impossible for anything to penetrate the wall from outside. Attackers caught in it have their bodies cracked and shatter from within and without. White Wall is so powerful that even Tian becomes temporarily weaker after using it. Other Powers Tian has a powerful and loud scream that is capable of destroying bloodstone crystals and breaking every bone in a Fallen God's body, as well as throwing an individual a considerable distance away.''Feng Shen Ji ''chapter 74, pages 6-7 It is also capable of creating a shockwave powerful enough to destroy a Great General's limit break, when Tian's warrior spirit emerges. Tian also seems to be able to summon and control lightning from his palms, as well as use it for transportation ''Feng Shen Ji ''chapter 74, pages 7,12 which implies that Tian is capable of using multiple Divine Powers.''Feng Shen Ji ''chapter 90 page 9 Because of the unique body of Ancient Gods, Tian is exceptionally resistant to poison, thus the poison mist Wu Geng used was rendered null. Plot Tian is first seen riding his dragon, to the place of Shang to crush Zi Shou and his forces, since he found him different from other humans. Later, when the Dark Ones and the remaining fallen gods invading the god's realm, Tian appearing and defeats one of the generals of the Dark Ones and alos defeating Zi Yu, but also losing one of his dragons. After the death of Bai Long, he loses the will to fight and is suspected to be killed by Shen Yen who uses the power of all the crystals. Tian is later suspected to be alive due to the fact that his Blood Spear appeared to the aid of Shi Xing in his fight against Huang Long. Later on he appears and offers to make Ah Gou the god of a new world he wished to make by destroying the current world. Ah Gou refused not wanting the current world to be destroyed and challenged Tian and made Tian promise that, If Ah Gou should win, Tian would leave everyone alone and never return. Upon the end of the fight Tian gives his Blood Spear to Ah Gou and left the world alone never to be seen again. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ancient Gods